The Terminal
Name: The Terminal Directed by: Steven Spielberg Screenplay by: Sacha Gervasi Jeff Nathanson Story by: Sacha Gervasi Andrew Niccol Produced by: Laurie MacDonald Walter F. Parkes Steven Spielberg Executive Producers: Jason Hoffs Andrew Niccol Patricia Whitcher Music by: John Williams Cinematography by: Janusz Kaminski Film Editing by: Michael Kahn Production Design by: Alex McDowell Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Amblin Entertainment Parkes/MacDonald Productions Producer/Release: Fox Searchlight Pictures Length: 124 minutes (2 hours, 4 minutes, 6 seconds) Airdate: June 18, 2004 Budget: $60 million Box Office: $219.4 million Pixar Movie Number: 1077 The Terminal is a 2004 American comedy-drama film directed by Steven Spielberg and starring Tom Hanks and Catherine Zeta-Jones. It is about a man who becomes trapped in New York's JFK terminal when he is denied entry into the United States and at the same time cannot return to his native country due to a military coup. The film is partially inspired by the 18-year stay of Mehran Karimi Nasseri in Terminal 1 of Charles de Gaulle International Airport, Paris, France, from 1988 to 2006. Plot Viktor Navorski (Tom Hanks), a traveller from the fictional nation of Krakozhia, arrives at New York's John F. Kennedy International Airport, only to find that his passport is suddenly no longer valid due to the sudden outbreak of a civil war in his homeland. As a result, the United States no longer recognizes Krakozhia as a sovereign nation, and he is no longer permitted to either enter the country or return home as he is now considered to be stateless. Due to his inability to communicate in proper English, the airport's branch of the US Customs and Border Protection seize both his passport and airline ticket, whereupon its temporary director, Frank Dixon (Stanley Tucci), makes him stay in the terminal he came through. Left with no other choice, Viktor decides to settle in at a closed off section of the terminal, Gate 67, with only his luggage and a peanut can, soon making a home out of it. Much to the frustration of Dixon, who is being considered for promotion to director of the US Customs branch, Viktor chooses not to break out of the terminal but wait patiently until he can legally enter the United States. Dixon, who wants him to illegally attempt to enter the country so he can deport him, decides to try finding ways to make it difficult for him to survive in the terminal, slowly becoming obsessed in doing so. During his initial days at the terminal, Viktor encounters and helps out a flight attendant named Amelia Warren (Catherine Zeta-Jones) after she slips on a wet floor and breaks the heel of her shoes, who assumes he is a contractor of sorts from the pager he was given by Customs but is surprised by his respectful kindness to her. When Viktor is unable to secure himself some food after Dixon cuts him off from an avenue of money, his plight is noticed by a food service worker at the airport, Enrique Cruz (Diego Luna), who offers him food in exchange for helping in learning more about an immigration officer that he is infatuated with, Dolores Torres (Zoë Saldana). After meeting with Amelia once again and wanting to take her out for a meal, Viktor begins improving his English while attempting to find work, and is soon hired by an airport contractor and paid under the table after he impulsively remodelled a wall at a gate that was scheduled for future renovation. During this time, he also befriends some of Enrique's friends whom he plays poker with, including a cargo handler named Joe Mulroy (Chi McBride), and an Indian janitor named Gupta Rajan (Kumar Pallana), learning from the latter that they had come to the States in order to avoid being arrested for assaulting a corrupt police officer back in India in 1979. When a Russian traveller creates a delicate situation when Customs try to remove the medicine he is carrying for his father, Dixon is annoyed when Viktor, whom he uses to persuade the man to leave the medicine behind, claims he misheard his Krakozhian dialect for "father" as "goat" so the traveller can leave with them. Shortly after the traveller leaves, Dixon strong-arms him over a photocopier, nearly blowing his chance for promotion, before later promising Viktor that he will never let him leave the airport. When the airport employees hear from Gupta of the incident in customs with the Russian and what Viktor did, Viktor finds himself respected and admired for his kind-hearted actions, with many stores showing off photocopied images of his hand that had been accidentally made. When Viktor meets with Amelia once again and takes her out for a meal, he slowly begins taking an interest with her, even wooing her, before offering to surprise her with a gift when she returns, based on his recent knowledge of Napoleon, soon creating a majestic fountain. After helping Enrique finally marry Torres, Viktor awaits the arrival of Amelia. Unbeknown to him, Dixon pulls her aside to question her about Viktor, revealing his true situation in the process. Feeling that he lied to her, Amelia confronts Viktor in Gate 67, shocked at his predicament, and tries to learn why he came to New York. Agreeing to tell her, Viktor reveals the contents of the peanut can he was carrying, explaining that his late father, a jazz enthusiast, had discovered the famous portrait, "A Great Day in Harlem", in a Hungarian newspaper in 1958, where after spending a week looking at it, he vowed he would collect the signatures of all 57 of the jazz musicians featured on it. Viktor reveals that the can contains not only a copy of the portrait, but the autographs of all the musicians his father received, bar one - tenor saxophonist Benny Golson. After his father died, Viktor had promised to collect the last signature by coming to New York to find Golson. After hearing his story, Amelia kisses Viktor. After having spent nine months in the terminal, Viktor is awakened by his friends who give him news that the war in Krakozhia has ended. Overjoyed, he celebrates in an airport bar, where Amelia meets with him and explains that a man she had been having an affair with, a government official, helped her to secure Viktor with a one-day emergency visa to fulfil his dream. While delighted, Viktor is saddened when he learns that her "friend" did so in order to renew their relationship. Despite this, Viktor heads off to Customs with renewed hope of going to New York, only to find that Dixon must sign the visa. Seizing the opportunity, Dixon instructs Viktor to go home to Krakozhia, threatening to cause trouble for Viktor's friends by deporting them if he refuses. Unwilling to let that happen, he agrees to do so, despite his friends offering to prevent this happening. When Gupta, assuming he was acting a coward, learns of the situation he was put into, he decides to take the burden off Viktor by running in front of the plane to Krakozhia as it taxies to the terminal, choosing to let himself be deported back to his home country in order to let his friend go to New York. Dixon, shocked by this, attempts to stop Viktor leaving as he receives gifts from employees for his trip into the city, but is thwarted by his Custom agents, who allow him to leave. As Viktor leaves, seeing Amelia once more before taking a taxi, Dixon decides to finally not pursue him further. Meanwhile, Viktor arrives in New York at the hotel where Benny Golson is performing, and finally collects the last autograph. As he steps into a taxi and places the last signature into the can, he soon tells the driver, "I am going home." Voice Cast • Tom Hanks as Viktor Navorski, a Krakozhian immigrant temporarily living in a JFK Airport terminal. • Catherine Zeta-Jones as Amelia Warren, flight attendant • Stanley Tucci as Frank Dixon, Director of Customs and Border Protection at JFK • Chi McBride as Joe Mulroy, cargo handler and a friend of Viktor • Diego Luna as Enrique Cruz, food service and a friend of Viktor • Barry Shabaka Henley as Thurman, assistant to Dixon • Kumar Pallana as Gupta Rajan, janitor and friend of Viktor hiding in America to avoid an arrest back in India • Zoë Saldana as Dolores Torres, an immigration officer and Star Trek fan romanced by Enrique through Viktor • Eddie Jones as Richard Salchak, Dixon's boss • Jude Ciccolella as Karl Iverson, Viktor's construction supervisor • Corey Reynolds as Waylin, a security officer • Guillermo Diaz as Bobby Alima • Rini Bell as Nadia • Stephen Mendel as First Class Steward • Valery Nikolaev as Milodragovich • Michael Nouri as Max, Amelia's married boyfriend • Benny Golson as himself Scott Adsit as cab driver Media Release *''The Terminal'' is released in November 23, 2004 on video and DVD. Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (Wide Screen) 1.33:1 (Full Screen and Full Open Matte) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Index #Main Title #Crack in the System #America's Closed #"Do You Have an Appointment?" #Gate 67 #Acting Field Commissioner #Unacceptable #Unhooking the Fish #Sensible Heels #The Cart #50/50 #"You Feed Me, I'll Feed You" #Crowded #Observations #The Position Has Been Filled #After Hours #Rewriting History #The Inspection #"If I Stay, You Stay" #The Dinner Appointment #Tokens of Love #Why Viktor Navorski? #Keeping Promises #The War is Over #Family #"Viktor's Leaving!" #161 Lexington #End Credits *Audio **English Dolby Digital 5.1 **English DTS 5.1 **English Dolby Digital 2.0 **French Dolby Digital 5.1 *Subtitles **English **French **Spanish *Bonus Features **Blooper Stuff **Deleted Scene Edition *Movie Commentary with Steven Spielberg and Andrew Niccol Previews *Mr. & Mrs. Smith Trailer (In Theaters 2005) *Fever Pitch Trailer (In Theaters 2005) *Napoleon Dynamite Trailer (Coming to Video and DVD December 21st) Quotes *To use quotes stuff, see this: "Quotes". Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2004 films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s